cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Kiev, Ukraine
Top :Share link: www.cannabis.wikia.com/kiev .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] 2013 GMM in Kiev Return to top. Event will take place Saturday, 18 May 2013 at Mikhailivska pl. at 14:00. Everybody is welcome. Legalize it together! *Марш Свободи. Event web-site. *МАРШ СВОБОDИ - 2013. Декриміналізувати Курців | VK. VKontakte event. Facebook: *МАРШ СВОБОDИ - Декриміналізувати курців конопель. *Kiev, Ukraine GMM 2013. Links Return to top. Ukraine *Ukraine. Cannabis-related links. *Конопляна Правда. Konoplyana Pravda. True hemp. *Легалізуй себе! | тут змінюється наркополітика. Legalization site. *Legalize UA. LiveJournal Community. *Марш Свободи. March of Freedom. Google *Search for Kiev or Kyiv marijuana march. Contacts * Contact: Dead J. Dona - deadjdona(at)gmail.com * Anton +3 80 63 478 50 24 * City info Return to top. *Google Maps: Kiev. *Google images. *Wikipedia: Kiev. *Wikitravel: Kiev. *Wikivoyage: Kiev. *WeBeHigh.org - Kiev. Global Marijuana March Return to top. GMM (years signed up). 2011 Return to top. *В Запорожье пройдет марш за легализацию марихуаны | Репортер Запорожья. 2010 Return to top. GMM: *Photos: http://gallery.korrespondent.net/kyiv/2279 Email report: :KYIV - MAY 15th - FREEDOM ON THE CHAIN :The day before local authorities has made the verdict from the court - prohibition for the mmm organizers to make their rally. And 10 special police cars (for arrestees) were standing on the mmm's gathering place early in the morning - to show all the participants what's waiting for the mmm. There was The Day of Europe celebrating in Ukrainian capital this day: a lot of EU-tourists in the very center, huge EU banner on the front of Ministry of Foreign Affairs and 10 "avtozaks" (jail-cars) around the MFA building with their doors opened. The arrangement was - to give the mmm a fright. MMM leaders were warned - they will be arrested in case they will be there to provide the rally. So we've made quite radical action - a dozen of activists appeared on the square in the front of MFA with the black banner "Is it the Day of Europe?". MMM's coordinator Taras Ratushnyy used the iron chain and the padlock to be linked with massive fencing. :http://gallery.korrespondent.net/kyiv/2279 :"We have not another way to save the freedom in this country and also to protect the people, going to support our demands" - Taras Ratushnyy declared. While activists were speaking to media, explaining the demands (special parliament session to discuss the drug-war reality, stop the police drug-mafia recket and the amnesty for the smokers in jails), nearly 200 of mmm participants joined the crowd. "MMM in Kyiv is delayed - firstly to avoide the provocations and fight the outlaw verdict". Cops were standing closely ready to react but a lot of journalists were there all the time with the crowd, so they decided to wait and then to arrest the chained person - special equipment to cut the chain was prepared. After 1,5 hours of such a speaking there was a solution to leave the square by several groups - one after another. When the last group had the square crossed in safety, padlocks were opened quickly and chained person withdrew on the back seat of motorbike, prepared for this moment. Nobody was arrested this day, mmm participants were replaced in safety to the reggae open air in 500 metres from the square - in the green zone. 2009 Return to top. Kiev: Dead J. Dona - deadjdona(at)gmail.com or -(+3 80 63 478 50 24) - Anton http://nesam.in.ua http://livejournal.com/community/legalize_ua March starts in Sofievskaya sq. and finishs at Maidan Nezalezhnosti (Independence Square). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RSaB9ijBx5w http://infoporn.org.ua/2009/05/05/spravzhnye_oblychchya_svobody http://obozrevatel.com/news/2009/5/6/301283.htm 2008 Return to top. Kiev: Dead J. Dona - deadjdona(at)gmail.com or -(+3 80 63 478 50 24) - Anton http://nesam.in.ua http://livejournal.com/community/legalize_ua March starts in Sofievskaya square and finishes at Maidan Nezalezhnosti (Independence Square). GMM: *Preview: http://forum.mignews.com.ua/en/articles/300530.html *Video: http://youtu.be/5xbPbbhNcSo *Video: http://youtu.be/xcfKQa7jt8c 2007 Return to top. *Photos: http://community.livejournal.com/legalize_ua/222703.html *Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0x2Vl0gaHo 2006 Return to top. *Киев. Первый форум координаторов GMM | Лига Легализации Конопли / Cannabis Legalize League. *Photos: http://photo.9.com.ua/thumbnails.php?album=6 *Preview: Киев: "Объективная реальность" подала заявку в Киевгорадминистрацию на проведение Марша Свободы 6 мая | Лига Легализации Конопли / Cannabis Legalize League. More info, links, years Return to top. Categories Return to top. Category:Cities Category:Global Marijuana March Category:Kiev, Ukraine